Algo más
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: A Cinna le gustaba su trabajo, pero tenía la impresión de que podía hacer algo más. Para el Reto del Tarot de foro HeFdlP.


**_Nueve de oros:_** _"Amor por el trabajo de uno. Disfrute medido de lo bueno de la vida. Autoconfianza y autoestima."_

* * *

 **Algo más**

Mi padre quería que fuera arquitecto, como él, una profesión bien pagada y respetable. Mi madre deseaba que me convirtiera en estilista, una profesión mejor pagada y con mucho prestigio en el Capitolio. Yo, por mi parte, quería construir cosas, inventarlas y hacerlas funcionar. Me sentía muy orgulloso de las turbinas que hice para el robot que me regalaron mis padres en mi undécimo cumpleaños, eran capaces de hacer que planeara por toda la casa. A los catorce me regalaron un juego con el que podías crear tus propios fuegos artificiales en miniatura, pero mis fuegos fueron vistos por todo el vecindario. Empezaban siendo negros y rompían en mil colores después de estallar, justo cuando estaban cayendo. Un Vigilante que era nuestro vecino, un puesto de mucho más prestigio que el de estilista o arquitecto, me dijo que tenía verdadero talento para la pirotecnia.

Acabé en la escuela de diseño, ya que era mi madre quien llevaba los pantalones en casa. Para rebelarme contra la tiranía de mi madre (a mí me pareció muy tirana en ese momento, aunque yo era joven y ella solo quería lo mejor para mí) comencé a vestir completamente de negro. Si los capitolinos eran fanáticos de lo estridente, en la escuela de diseño les gustaba lo estridente al cuadrado: colores brillantes, pelucas imposibles, pestañas de infarto e implantes artificiales por todas partes; yo les ofrecía el sencillo y pulcro negro en mi vestimenta.

Mi asignatura preferida siempre fue el diseño de materiales. Conseguir que una tela cambiase de tono dependiendo la luz que le diera, que un diseño de tul se convirtiera en plumas de pavo cuando lo hacías girar o que una malla elástica se fundiera con la piel humana hasta hacerla parecer repleta de tatuajes que la verdadera piel no tenía. Ese tipo de cosas eran mi máxima diversión mientras cursaba los estudios superiores.

Comencé a divertirme con mi trabajo, mis padres me regalaron un taller propio, cuando todavía no había acabado de estudiar en la escuela y pude poner algunas de mis creaciones a la venta. Se vendían como rosquillas. La falda faja que conseguía que hicieras abdominales mientras la llevabas puesta fue un gran éxito, la pulsera retráctil que se iba envolviendo suavemente a diferentes partes del cuerpo, el complemento estrella. Mi madre no dejaba de repetirle a mi padre que ya le había dicho que yo tenía talento para el diseño. _Imagínate que desperdicio si se hubiera hecho arquitecto, ahora gana un dineral,_ era la perorata de cada una de las comidas familiares. Mi padre aguantaba porque es un santo.

Todo cambió una noche, reunidos en el salón con unos amigos, mientras veíamos la emisión obligatoria para los próximos Juegos del Hambre. Era algo que no se podía decir en voz alta, que directamente era mejor no pensar, pero no me gustaban. Algo que había pensado desde pequeño. Era consciente de que a mi padre le sucedía lo mismo, le desagradaba la violencia y la sangre, siempre tenía alguna excusa para evitarse las escenas más crueles: una visita de urgencia al baño, algo metido en un ojo un ataque de estornudos, cosas a así. Su actitud me hacía sentir menos bicho raro. Todos en el Capitolio adoraban los Juegos y la parafernalia previa.

Ese año empecé a ver la injusticia que suponía el espectáculo desde el mismo momento en que comenzaron los desfiles. Los chicos del uno iban vestidos de dioses romanos: Júpiter, caracterizado como un águila, y Juno, como un pavo real. Habían usado mi idea de la falda de tul/plumas. No me importó vender la patente, era un diseño de mis inicios, ya inventaría otra cosa. El chico del dos vestía de soldado imperial, con su armadura de escamas, espada y casco emplumado, mientras ella iba caracterizada de como Minerva, la diosa de la guerra. Y ahí se acababa el espectáculo. A los tributos del Distrito 4 casi siempre les dejaban medio desnudos, para que lucieran bronceado y al resto, se limitaban a vestirlos estrictamente de algo que hiciera referencia a su distrito: los del siete de árboles, los del tres con un enredo mal hecho de cables, los del cinco, en un alarde de originalidad, iban vestidos iguales que los operarios de sus centrales y los del doce, desastre, él un simple minero sin gracia, mientras ella, pobre chiquilla, estaba completamente desnuda, rociada de polvo de carbón: una niña menuda, pálida y muerta de frío, porque no tenía carne alrededor de los huesos que la protegiese.

—Esto es asqueroso —dije en voz alta.

Mi madre estuvo conmigo.

—Tienes razón Cinna, menuda falta de originalidad. Tú les habrías hecho algo precioso, aunque ya sabes lo que se dice, aunque el mono se vista de seda…

Mi madre, por suerte, no sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo. Mi padre me hizo un gesto para que cerrara el pico y no volviera hacer ese tipo de comentarios jamás. Pero el amigo de mis padres, alguien bastante cercano, por otro lado, a los círculos del presidente, me susurró al oído:

—¿No te gusta? Pues haz algo.

Lo miré contrariado.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —pregunté en susurros también.

—Algo más que quedarte ahí pasmado mirando. Hazte estilista y marca la diferencia.

Y puso en mi mano a escondidas un papelito con un número de teléfono.

Al principio pensé que se trataba de otro de esos tipos a los que les gustaban los jovencitos y no estuve seguro sobre si llamar. Cuando lo hice fue desde un teléfono público, muy alejado de casa y del taller. Y fue cuando descubrí que sí que se podía hacer algo más. Que había mucha gente haciendo algo más.

Y me uní a ellos.


End file.
